Acid (move)
Acid (Japanese: ようかいえき Corrosive Liquid) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. Effect Generation I Acid inflicts damage and has a 33.2% chance of lowering the target's stat by one stage. Generation II-III Acid inflicts damage to all adjacent opponents. Acid now has a 10% chance of lowering the target's Defense stat by one stage. Generation IV onwards Acid now has a 10% chance of lowering the target's by one stage instead. In Triple Battles, Acid only targets adjacent opponents. Description |A Poison-type attack. Has a one-in-three chance of lowering the target's Defense.}} |A Poison-type attack. Has a one-in-ten chance of lowering the target's Defense.}} |An attack that may lower Defense.}} |Sprays a hide-melting acid. May lower Defense.}} |The foe is sprayed with a harsh, hide-melting acid that may lower Defense.}} |The foe is attacked with a spray of harsh acid. It may also lower the target’s Sp. Def stat.}} |The opposing team is attacked with a spray of harsh acid. The acid may also lower the targets' Sp. Def stats.}} |The opposing Pokémon are attacked with a spray of harsh acid. This may also lower their Sp. Def stats.}} |The opposing Pokémon are attacked with a spray of harsh acid. This may also lower their Sp. Def stat.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 8 |STAB='}} 1, 9 |STAB='}} 8 |STAB='}} 1, 8 |STAB='}} |STAB='}} 12 |STAB='}} 1, 12 |STAB='}} |STAB='}} 10 |10 13 |STAB='}} 1, 10 |1, 10 1, 13 |STAB='}} }} 5 |5}} 1, 5 |1, 5}} }} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} By Special move Generation VII - Hau'oli Cemetery }} In other games Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on July 30, 2016, Acid had an energy gain of 7%. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Acid had an energy gain of 10% and a duration of 1.05 seconds. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 21, 2017, Acid had a power of 10, an energy gain of 9%, and a duration of 1.3 seconds. , , , and may only know this move they were obtained before August 20, 2016. Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Acid is a Poison-type move with a power of 8, 17 PP, and 88 accuracy. It has a 10% chance to lower the target's Defense stat by one level. It can only target the opponent in front of the user, but it can cut corners. Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also lower the Defense by one level.}} |Inflicts damage on the target. But it may also reduce the target's Special Defense by 1 level.}} |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also reduce the target's Special Defense by 1 level.}} | }} |It damages an enemy. It could also lower its Special Defense.}} |It damages an enemy. It could also lower the enemy's Sp. Def.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Acid has no effect on Pokémon, despite the fact that real-life acids react very strongly with most metals. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=溶解液 '' |zh_cmn=溶解液 |cs=Kyselina |da=Syre |nl=Zuur |fi=Happo |fr=Acide |de=Säure |el=Οξύ Ozý |hi=तह्जाब Tehzaab |id=Asam |it=Acido |ko=용해액 |pl=Kwas Trucizna Jad Kwasowy Atak Płyn Rozpuszczający |pt_br=Ácido |pt_eu=Ácido |sr=Kiselina |es=Ácido |sv=Saltsyra |tr=Asit |vi=Đòn A-xít |ru=Кислота Kislota }} Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves that can lower the target's Defense Category:Moves that can lower the target's Special Defense Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Säure es:Ácido fr:Acide it:Acido ja:ようかいえき zh:溶解液（招式）